lolocracyfandomcom-20200213-history
South Italy (v.1: italian honour)
(Under Construction) Romano (Lovino) Vargas (South Italy): Liberty's neighborhood brat, hermit, troll, scrooge and all-round typical Italian. It's hard to believe that under all that Romano Vargas really tries to be a nice person (most of the time at least). Background Before Liberty: *Lovino was only 8 when he left the comforts of his home in Rome, Italy to travel with his brother, Feliciano, and parents to Liberty, USA. But any developmental Psychologist would tell you that a child's personality, mentality and way of handling life is determined at a very young age and well...Lovino's young age was not that pleasant. The truth is his grandparents, his parents, hell nearly all of his family in Italy and beyond (well, all of the portion that was still considered family) maintained a very strong hold on the Italian underground - The Mafia. His grandfather, Roma Vargas (Ancient Rome) still reigns as Mafia Don to this day. It is understandable then, that the Lovino's parents wished to stick to this tradition- like Father like Son afterall- and the boy was exposed to the workings of the underground as early as he could be taken out of his Mother's arms...or at least not cry during every meeting. His family tried to teach him, nurture him and care for him as much as they could around handling blackmail, threats and headhunts, all of which Lovino was made well aware of. But it just didn't seem to work. Instead of becoming desensitized, he was broken. He couldn't make friends, he couldn't relax. He'd go days, weeks without sleeping properly, because he knew what happened when people fell asleep. The day he could piece together sentences, was the day he told his parents what they were doing was wrong. Romano didn't realise then, and he probably hasn't realised it now but, his parents really had paid attention to him, because they knew not to make the same mistake with Feliciano. * *Since childhood, Lovino didn't have much luck making friends. He was terrified of everything and everyone, and grew up on the underlying belief that behind every smile and every generous offer the truth was everyone was just out for themselves. The only person he cared for was his younger brother Feliciano, because Feli was innocent, Feli didn't know any better...and he intended for it to stay that way. Upon leaving for Liberty, Lovino made a promise to himself, and to the world. He told himself things were going to change. He believed wholeheartedly that by leaving Italy behind, they were leaving everything that had ever been in his way, and everything that had ever broken him down. That was the day he changed his name to Romano, or, to be terribly english, "Roman". It was to him, a definite statement; a way of defining himself as Italian and everything that he loved about Italy, without the pain that came with 'Lovino' and the undeniable ties it had to the Mafia family. Because one day, 'Lovino' was set to become Mafia Don- Romano was not. Despite his protests however, his name never was officially changed and his relatives will often still refer to him as Lovino or 'Lovi', mostly just to piss him off. In Liberty: In 1994, at the age of 8, Romano Vargas arrived at Liberty airport with his brother and parents. They stayed together in a small cottage home on the outskirts of town (far enough out for his parents to still continue their black market activities) until Romano turned 18, at which point he took Feliciano and moved into a Charleston Apartment. They were still very much supported by their parents blood money, and had been throughout all of elementary and secondary school- Neither brother would have passed if it weren't for a little friendly bribery. By the same means, henceforth, was Romano enrolled into Liberty University with a hopeful Major in agriculture. His tutors were basically forced to change his name on the attendance list, because no one wants to deal with a pissed off Italian. Amazingly, he was actually quite good at Agriculture; soon after moving into the Charleston Apartment he'd started his own windowsill garden, and decorated the unit with an arrange of potted plants (If anyone asked he'd say they were Feliciano's, and the younger was beaten into submission if he said otherwise). Gardening just seemed to be a break from everything; he could sit by himself and care for the plants, and it was the one thing in his life the Mafia couldn't touch. Life was going well until Feliciano accidentally found his pistol (Romano still remained suspicious of everyone) and misfired it into the younger's sewing machine. The sound of gunfire, in combination with leads the police already had on the location of Mafia family members, resulted in two particular law enforcement members Vash (Switzerland v.1) and Logan (Australia v.1) breaking into the family owned Vargas Pizzeria while both parents and children were working. Their parents escaped through the backdoor without a word, leaving Romano and Feliciano in the limelight for accusation. The two were handcuffed and thrown into jail, the Pizzeria closed and their support money (and thus education and apartment) lost. When they were finally released Romano went to Antonio's place for residence, leaving Feliciano to stay with Ludwig. It was rather hard to get by, not because they had little, but because everyone knew them as mafioso. The Pizzeria was forcefully reopened by Romano a second time. It wasn't until Grandpa Roma (Ancient Rome) returned to Liberty that they were able to get back on their feet...to end up in the great Vargas Mansion on the shoreline of Liberty. Grandpa Roma took over management of the Pizzeria, as well as his grandsons' lives and when he left again much later, the Pizzeria was closed for a second time. Feliciano is now engaged to Ludwig and living in a smaller (yet still very large) house near the Mansion, and Romano resides in the mansion by himself. After much persuasion he has reopened the Pizzeria yet again, and spends any time out of the house there, as Manager and Pizza maker. He is now 24 and has little hope of returning to Liberty University, however he's now started a much larger vegetable patch in a portion of the Mansion garden. The Mansion itself has become a figurative swimming pool of unclean clothes and dirty dishes. Personality Here Relationships Family: *'Mother and Father': ???. Deceased. *'Brother:' Feliciano Varga's, Age 22 Very few would actually believe the brothers are close at all. They fight constantly (most if not all is Romano's fault) and they are hardly seen together. Romano won't deny that his brother annoys him, with his happy-go-lucky attitude and ability to get along with everyone and be loved by all, but if anyone were to do anything to Feliciano he'd be between them and his brother in an instant- even if his legs are shaking and he's just as terrified and hopeless as the one he is trying to protect. *'Grandfather Roma Vargas: Age ?? His Nonno is a bastard. Romano has nothing more to say about him. *''' Cousin Marcello Vargas: Age 18 Marcello (Seborga) has just moved to Liberty in the last week. Romano finds him loud, annoying and will often act embarrassed or ashamed to be around him. (The 6 years between them prompts Romano to see him as a child and more stupid than his brother) But like Feliciano he is family, and (as far as Romano is concerned) hasn't done anything to really earn his hatred...yet. *'''Cousin Nicoleta Rosu: Age 23 His cousin through his dad's side, it's amazing these two get along at all. Even though she is barely one year younger Nico takes every opportunity to tease and pick on Romano. He treats this as Nico being immature and usually brushes it off with a few verbal insults. Nico is also well aware of the mafia, but Romano doesn't realise this yet. Friends: *'Antonio Fernandez Carriedo: '''As we've gone through about 4 Spain's so far, and currently don't have one, this will be worke on later. *' Alicia Van Peeters:' They met randomly in a chocolate shop and after Romano managed to fail spectacularily at flirting with her, Alicia discovered he was quite close friends with Antonio and- through continuous attemps to hang out with and bother the Italian- determined a very unbalanced friendship betweem them. Whether Romano liked it or not. *'Kim Lai Nguyen: ex-roommate and annoying little girl that always seems to pop up out of no where. Even though most of their interactions consist of sarcastic comments, put-downs and insults, Romano has nothing personal against Kim. She's like that annoying little sister he doesn't want to have, but hey, it's nice to vent on someone. Enemies: *'Francis Bonnefoy: '''He's on everyone's list and Romano is no exception. If it's not for all the sly comments and inuendo the Frenchman makes towards him, then it is most definitely the relationship he has with his brother. Feliciano treats Francis as a sort of 'Big Brother' and tends to go to him for advice- before Romano. When the whole town thinks he's a creep and yet Francis still manages to gain Feli's respect it tells the older Italian two things; Francis is a bastard, and Feliciano is a retard. *'Ludwig Beilschmidt: 'Feliciano's fiance and ultimate love interest. Romano doesn't understand the attraction and therefore does not approve of it. Ludwig terrifies him and after disappearing off on his brother and distressing him on several occasions, has hardly gained Romano's respect. He's told Feliciano he will accept the relationship and (future) marriage but, is entitled to his own opinion and the right to express it. *'Roma Vargas: See Family. Love Interests: ー Fun Facts Here Category:Vargas Family Category:Western Europe Category:Axis Powers Category:Currently Played Category:Character Category:Canon Character Category:Mediterranean